


His Bird | 他的小鸟

by kongchong



Series: 漫长岁月 [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongchong/pseuds/kongchong
Summary: 康纳给自己刮了胡子，用克拉克教他的方法。





	

01

康纳给自己刮了胡子，用克拉克教他的方法，拿一块玻璃反射来给自己刮干净。这用了他不少功夫——他不是很想刮胡子，一方面对自己的胡子有点感情，另一方面他不满意自己的外表。但是提米坚持让他把胡子刮掉。

“很丑。”提米的蓝眼睛亮晶晶的，“我早就想说了。”

于是康纳终于开始刮他的胡子。

他蓄胡已经好多年了，从提米步入中年开始一直到现在，他偶尔才会打理一下自己的胡子，通常这个偶尔都是提米催促他。

当他刮完胡子准备好早餐的同时，提米按时按点的出现在他身后，他旁边跟着小氪，尾巴欢快的甩着打在门框上，发出梆梆梆的声音。康纳把早餐放在桌子上时，提米跟小氪已经到了桌子边，提米吸吸鼻子，看着桌上的粥，又看看康纳，十分欣慰的感叹一句，“真乖。”

“嘿！”康纳不满道。最近几年他深谙提米各种夸奖他的话语中蕴含着什么意思，而且前些年之前的每一天清晨，他们绵长的早安吻都是由提米主动开始的。但最近几年提米拒绝跟他接吻，甚至是牵手。于是康纳弯下腰，主动的，准确无比地吻上提米，轻轻的吮吸他双唇，还略带惩罚性地用牙齿轻咬他，他撬开他的嘴巴，然后提米推开了他。

“哦哦，我们吃饭。”提米拿起勺子。

康纳坐在提米旁边，在吃饭前对着早餐双手合十，无比虔诚的对着一碗粥说道，“拉奥啊，我爱提米·德雷克·韦恩·肯特。”

“上帝啊，我也爱康纳·肯特。”提米一边吃一边说。

“他是我丈夫。”

“我是他爷爷。”

“提米！”

 

02

“你剃了胡子。”超人看着他说。

康纳愣了一下，看着克拉克下巴脸颊乱糟糟的，被风一吹甚至可以在风中飘动那么几下的胡子，然后点了点头。

自从发现康纳开始留胡子起，克拉克定期打理的胡子就开始任由它随意生长，像是跟康纳卯着劲比谁的胡子更长一样。但康纳知道克拉克这么做一定是因为不想让他们在年龄上看起来一般大而已。

提米怎么说来着？哦。上了年纪的人总是像个小孩子。康纳对此深有感触。

“你又来看蝙蝠侠？”康纳似乎是说了句废话，因为他正浮在克拉克身边，而在他们的对面是一块简单又庄重的墓碑。

“准确的来说是布鲁斯。”克拉克纠正他，摆弄了下手上不知从那个星球带过来的鲜花，轻轻的放了上去，然后把原本放在墓碑前面，还没怎么枯萎的花直接用热视线烧掉。

康纳挑挑眉，看了看周围每块墓碑前放着的花朵，不由得感叹一句，“除了正联顾问之外，其他空闲时候或许你可以去当花匠。”

“我正有这个想法并且这么做了，有空你可以带着提米来我的孤独堡垒转转。”克拉克转过头来看康纳，“你有什么事吗？”

 

03

康纳和提米刚刚搬到堪萨斯——或许有很多年？康纳记不太清，对他来说他和提米结婚都像是在昨天，蝙蝠侠，也就是布鲁斯·韦恩沉默的送给提米一个小铅盒和一笔巨款作为结婚贺礼，迪克笑着向他祝贺的同时还威胁了他如果对提米不好的话他会第一时间打断他的腿。他还听到了子弹上膛的声音，还有武士刀出鞘的声音。

克拉克和布鲁斯并肩而立，克拉克慈爱的拍拍他的肩膀，“习惯就好。”

谁能习惯得过来？康纳冒着冷汗在心底里吐槽。

后来他也确实习惯了时不时就会举武士刀的达米安，时不时就掏枪上膛的杰森，鸡妈妈的迪克，全能忠诚的阿福，还有仿佛时时刻刻在看着你的蝙蝠侠，哦，布鲁斯。

蝙蝠一家表达爱的方式都很古怪。康纳想到这里看了看在外面懒洋洋晒太阳的提米，想着还是他的罗宾最好。

他们住在乔纳森和玛莎之前的房子里，小氪在堪萨斯和孤独堡垒之间飞行但大部分时间还是呆在堪萨斯，呆在提米的旁边，跟着他到处走，聪敏又忠诚。

克拉克有时候会来这里呆一会儿，带着他在孤独堡垒种的，稀奇古怪的花，还有几个精致的小冰雕，蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠镖，蝙蝠车，蝙蝠飞机……克拉克说飞行有些无聊。虽然这些小玩意儿没一会儿就会融化在堪萨斯灿烂的阳光里。

“没关系。”克拉克看着还没送出去就化在手心里的小冰雕，递上了手中的花，“我还可以雕很多。”

他确实可以雕很多。

克拉克走后康纳就每日例行抱着提米到后院的树下晒太阳，他把后院的篱笆修得很高很高——其实也没有那么高，提米不喜欢，他也就是修得比其他人家稍微高那么一点，确保他在偷偷吻提米的时候没人能看到。

康纳不喜欢这样偷偷摸摸的感觉，提米明明是他法定的合法丈夫。

提米也不喜欢康纳在外面吻他，在家里他也会抗拒。

“每次你吻我就感觉我像个变态似的。”提米这么说，然后他用他康纳有点熟悉，又有点陌生的，爱慕的眼神看着他，“但是我的超级小子，我想你明白，我爱你如初。”

 

04

康纳回忆了一下提米是从什么时候拒绝他亲近的。

提米步入中年时仍然游走在哥谭的黑暗中，年少的超级英雄们像他们当初那样踊跃充满活力。提米是个很好的导师，他比当初的蝙蝠侠好一点。不过在康纳看来，他的小红鸟要好特别多特别多，是最好的。那时候他们会在那群小孩子后面偷偷的吻一下——事实上，是康纳主动吻提米。也会在黎明来临之前站在哥谭的滴水兽上接吻。

康纳看不到提米面具下的表情，但是他能看到提米发红的耳尖。他的内心为此雀跃不已，他贪恋和提米在一起的每一秒，每一个吻，每一次肉体的交融碰撞。

总之他们那时候算是肆无忌惮的向周围发射闪光弹。

有天清晨起床两人在卫生间洗漱交换早安吻时，被康纳压在镜子上的提米认真地盯着镜子看了一会儿，转过头笑着对身后的康纳说，“你看，我发根有些发白。”

康纳咬上提米不算光滑，甚至布着浅色伤疤的肩膀。

他从这时候开始蓄胡。

从这过了几年，他们一起逛街时康纳牵着提米的手，到人潮涌动之处，提米就把自己的手装进口袋里。

康纳总是害怕提米走丢，提米就笑眯眯地看着他，“我的超级小子总会找到我的。”

那双漂亮的蓝眼睛盈盈地看着他，让康纳变成了个毛头小子，他的胡子遮着他涨红的脸，然后他就在人潮涌动的街头低下头吻住了提米。

他不是没有听到周围人们的言论，他的超级听力灵敏极了，他听到好多声音，说他和他的小红鸟，他的丈夫。

康纳用双手遮住提米的耳朵，“提米，提米，我的小鸟，你永远是我的小鸟，我的罗宾，不要听他们的声音，听我的。”

提米缓慢地拉开康纳的手，依然是笑意吟吟，“你遮住我的耳朵我怎么能听得到？他们说什么了吗？我年纪大了，耳背啊。”

 

05

“为什么我不会变老？”

康纳和克拉克并肩飞着，他们总是并肩飞行。刚开始时克拉克找他聊天的时候说，我们飞一会儿吧。后来康纳找克拉克谈心的时候，踌躇了半天说我们飞一会儿吧。

然后“我们飞一会儿吧。”就意味着他们需要谈心了。

这别扭的表达方式也不知道从哪学过来的。

“嗯……因为你有氪星基因。”克拉克毫无形象地仰着飞，手里捧着一大块冰，他正在用热视线雕什么东西，“氪星人寿命都很长，具体你可以参考小氪，在我遇到它之前它已经在宇宙中漂了很多年了。”

“可我只有一半基因。”康纳不甘心地说道。

“那也是很漫长的生命。”克拉克说，俩眼睛放着射线，滋滋滋的细致极了，哦，现在康纳可以看出大概的样子，是布鲁斯。

“我甚至想吞氪石。”康纳这么说着，把正悠闲雕冰的克拉克吓了一跳。

克拉克转过头来看他的时候，康纳甚至以为他会用热视线雕他。克拉克放慢了速度问，“你没带氪石吧？”

康纳翻了个白眼说，“我当然带了。”

于是克拉克沉默了几秒说，“拉奥啊康纳，你居然会带那么危险的东西。”

康纳没说话，耳朵边尽是滋滋滋的热视线的声音。

片刻后康纳再看，克拉克已经雕完了全部，那是低着头正在看报纸的布鲁斯。

“也许你可以去当个冰雕艺术家。”康纳建议道。

“我正有这个想法并且这么做了。”克拉克用热视线做收尾，康纳看到克拉克在冰雕底部雕了什么“世界上最伟大的蝙蝠侠”。

“相信我，这对你没什么好处，也不能加速你的衰老。”克拉克大大方方让康纳看，接着刚才那个话题，“我试过。”

 

06

康纳减少了外出，除非必要。世界现在也不是很需要他，英雄总是不断出现，不断消失。

总之现在的康纳就是全心全意地陪着提米。

堪萨斯总是让他们感到自在，尤其是他们这栋小房子里，比别家高一点的篱笆墙，有棵大树的后院。

提米现在在摇椅上睡着了，康纳帮他整理了下盖在他身上的毯子，拿走了落在他头发上的绿色叶子——那片细小的叶子，在提米失去色彩的头发中鲜艳的触目惊心。康纳再拿掉一片叶子的时候，他终于忍不住叫了声提米，声音很小，他握住了提米的手——他不敢用力，他生怕一用力就会把提米骨节分明的手抓骨折。

“提米。”康纳觉得他声音有点哑。趴在一旁的小氪耳朵动了动，似乎察觉到康纳的心情，它站起来轻轻的叫了一声。

康纳继续呼唤提米，一遍，两遍，三遍……

 

07

“没什么，就是过来看看。”

韦恩庄园新添了墓碑，康纳放眼望过去，曾经是蝙蝠侠的助手，伙伴，友人，搭档，都差不多安葬在这里，包括那个常年离家桀骜不驯的红头罩，现在也乖乖的在这里安眠。因为蝙蝠侠说，“带他回家。”

于是那个红头罩就被三只小鸟们一脚踹回了韦恩庄园。当然这不是真正意义上的踹——如果他们可以，他们真的很想踹他，但是不行。

 

08

提米睁开眼的第一句就是抱怨康纳打扰了他的好梦。

康纳仿佛整个人都虚脱一般，克制着自己想要紧紧抱住提米的欲望，轻轻地握着他的手。在跪在提米身边，像是终于可以自由呼吸的样子。

“我，我要被你吓死了。”康纳在颤抖，“提米，提米，我要被你吓死了。”

提米眼睛眨了眨，他想摸摸康纳的头发，他觉得康纳的头发还是和以前一样，有点硬有点刺人，但是他刚伸出手，就被康纳握住了。

那双火热的，温暖的手，像是要烧灼他的灵魂。

康纳握着提米的手细细抚摸，那是双苍老的手，皮肤也不像年轻的时候紧致，现在松松垮垮的，连一点脂肪都没有，他的手微微缩着，也不似当年的灵活，手背上还布着老年斑。

康纳低下头亲吻着这双苍老的手，提米却动了动，微微的抽了下手。当康纳抬起头的时候，提米就看着，看着康纳刮了胡子的脸——那张看起来比他年轻至少五十岁的脸，他眼睛有些模糊，他有些话想跟康纳说，很多很多话，但是他喉头动了动，缓慢而坚定的吐出一句，“你值得更好的。”

你值得更好的。

这句话似曾相识，康纳问提米记不记得他当初和提米确定关系的那一天？

当然了，提米永远不会忘记。他和康纳几经波折，明明两情相悦却始终没有像大众所愿那样在一起。他们都知道这是康纳的原因，在内心深处他仍然觉得自己是不完整的人。

那晚的康纳在星空下眨着慌乱的眼睛，向提米说出内心的真实之后跟提米说，“你值得更好的。”

提米是怎么回答的他？

康纳跪在提米的摇椅旁边，向朝圣那样虔诚地捧着提米的手，吻了下他的无名指，他原本戴着婚戒的地方。提米的婚戒此时戴在他的胸前，在手指无法结实地被戒指套住并弄丢在河里后，提米就找了个细链戴在胸前——他可不想再因此而使得他的丈夫在河里呆了一晚或是别的什么。

康纳站起身吻了提米的额头，“我原封不动的还给你，提米，你就是最好的。”

最后他的吻落在他的唇上。他苍老的，干燥的，皱皱巴巴的嘴唇上。

 

09

“我感觉碎成一块一块的……我真的想去吞氪石了。”康纳浮在克拉克旁边，整个人蜷缩成一团。

“他们的离去会让我们心碎，康纳。但他们的灵魂使我们变得完整。他们使得我们变得无所畏惧。你只要不忘记他们，他们就会活在你的心里。永远与我们同在。”克拉克捡了块石头，热视线滋滋滋，很快就雕出来一枚蝙蝠镖。

“我不知道你是怎么处理亲人，爱人离开的。”康纳康纳也学着克拉克的样子，捡了颗石头，雕出来一只鸟，虽然有点丑，但这是他的鸟。

“不需要处理。对他们的感情就是你活下去的理由。每当我飞出去看着这个星球的时候，我就会想到妈做的苹果派，我小时候堪萨斯大片大片的麦香，爸抽的烟。布鲁斯用他一贯低沉的声音说滚出我的哥谭，和，因为我是蝙蝠侠……你不知道我有多爱他说的这句话……”

克拉克絮絮叨叨的说着，这是这么久以来他听克拉克说话最多的一天，他说布鲁斯，说他和布鲁斯战斗的每一天，每一个细节。

康纳就在旁边听，他们捡墓地里的石头雕刻他们想雕刻的东西，每当他越雕的比上一个好的时候，他就越发的感受到克拉克对逝去之人的怀念和不舍。

“不光作为克拉克，还作为超人，保护他们和我热爱的这个世界。继承，和担起他们给予我们的希望和责任。”

克拉克最后跟他这样说。

现在除了他和超级少女，没有人会叫他克拉克，或者是卡尔。

知道超人过去的终究会被时间的长河淹没。连他也不例外。

他们只是慢一些。

“我们飞一会儿吧。”康纳说，“什么都不说。”

“我建议你一个人飞，康纳。”克拉克说。

 

10

康纳握着提米手的时候，想着春天他们看窗外的花，夏天他们在树下乘凉，秋天他们在公园散步，冬天他们裹着被子看雪。

然后他们一起死亡，被埋在一起。

而事实上，只有提米的手逐渐变冷。

康纳觉得世界一瞬间变得特别安静。

 

11

达米安也老了，孤僻的像个怪老头，就像是当初的蝙蝠侠一样，但好在他身边有罗宾，有将来继承他蝙蝠披风的人，还有一个超长待机的氪星人。

“我们不会终结。”达米安顶着一头苍白的发，一双犀利的眼睛在经历过岁月沉淀后看得更加通透，“我反倒希望你们终结，跟着父亲，跟着德雷克一起终结。”

达米安离开的时候，超人和康纳都听到了他嘴里咕哝的话语，还有乔的劝解，虽然最后两人免不了口角。

克拉克和康纳把注意力又转移到面前的墓碑上。

 

12

康纳回到他和提米的房子，这里只剩下他和小氪。

他躺到和提米的床上，闭上眼睛，他的嗅觉灵敏的捕捉到空气里满满的提米的味道。他甚至有些恐惧。

他脑海里清楚的记得关于提米的每一件事，他和他相遇至今，所有微小的细节。他闭着眼，在床上躺了三天。

在第三天的时候，他觉得脸颊有些冰凉，还有些痒，甚至还有些不易察觉的刺痛。当他抬手抹脸的时候他发现手指触及的地方一片湿润，甚至连枕头都是湿的。他想即使是克隆的氪星人泪腺也是相当发达。

他知不怎么的想起来提米在他睡着之前跟他说的话。

他说他的梦里永远都有他的超级小子。

而现在提米带着他的梦走了。

康纳希望他在梦里温柔的抱着提米，带着提米飞，飞到提米想去的地方，让他无忧无虑生活的地方，有他永远陪着他的地方。

康纳蜷缩在床上，不断的祈祷提米死后得到永恒的快乐与安宁。

他感觉不到他在哭泣，他也无法停止。

他的小鸟彻底的飞走了，一去不回。


End file.
